Harry Potter and the Return of the Parents
by Dalamanza
Summary: How would life have changed if Harry's parents had come back? Set at the beginning of Harry's fifth year, this story follows him on his quest to defeat Voldemort, this time with his loving parents at his side. Not going to bother with a better summary, because this idea has been done a lot before. Just read it, please, coz you'll hopefully enjoy it!
1. Reawakening

**SPOILERS: ****_Yeah this will contain spoilers to the whole Harry Potter series probably._**

**_So I've decided to do another Harry Potter fanfiction. This fic looks at what would have happened if Harry's parents had come back to life. Yeah yeah, I know, its not an original idea. Don't judge me! It should still be good!_**

_**So this fanfiction takes place at the beginning of Harry's fifth year - basically at around the same time as the actual book starts. If you've read the seventh book, then hopefully you'll understand what this introductory chapter's about. If you haven't, you should understand it anyway, coz I tried to make it clear, you just wont understand the references!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy, and will leave me lots of lovely reviews *puppy face*. Coz I love them so much :) I'll try and update as regularly as possible, but I'm not the best, as anyone who knows me from Wattpad is probably aware.**_

_**Anyway, enough of me wittering - on with the story!**_

_****_/o\o/o\o/o\o/

_ "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death"_

_/o\o/o\o/o\o/_

Two sets of eyes opened, and a long, piercing scream broke the deserted silence of King's Cross station. The scream petered out, and the two figures lay panting on the floor.

The pair of green eyes gazed into the hazel set, and a woman's voice penetrated the still air once more.

"James... oh James" Lily Potter whispered, reaching out and clutching her husband to her, who responded with similar longing. Neither noticed, nor cared, that they were naked. There was no-one to witness their passionate embrace, as they expressed their relief that the other was alive with more than just words.

"James I heard him... I thought you'd died!" Lily whispered once more, as james rubbed comforting circles in the smooth skin of her back.

"Oh Lily," James Potter replied with equal reverence. "I couldn't hold him... I let you down...". LIly shook her head, tears spilling over, as she leaned in to kiss her husband. When she pulled away, however, her mask of misery seemed to have only settled further on her face.

"And Harry" she sobbed. "Oh Harry, my precious boy... I couldn't save him James! I couldn't..." James sat up hurriedly, keeping his arm around his wife and pulling her up with him.

"He's not dead, do you hear me?" he demanded firmly, although Lily didn't fail to notice the quiver in his voice. "We're okay, aren't we? And I know that I was hit with the killing curse -" he ignored Lily's whimper, "- and you probably were too, Lils. There's nothing worse that could have happened to Harry in that house, besides the killing curse, and apparently that doesn't seem to work anymore." James didn't voice the unspoken words. Lily and James both knew, as members of the Order of the Phoenix, that there were a _lot_ worse things that could have happened to their son.

James stood up, looking around. They needed to find out where they were, and then get back home as soon as possible to find their son. He looked down at his wife. Most mothers would have gone into shock at this point, but not his Lily. She took several calming breaths, before standing up next to him with a steely glint in her eye.

"Alright." James began. "First of all we need some clothes."

No sooner had he said this, than two sets of elegant wizarding robes appeared before them. As he watched, Lily picked a set up, and they instantly shrunk down to fit her size. Lily looked at him expectantly.

"Well," she urged, handing him a pair, "put them on!"

Merely a few moments later, the two were dressed. James, however, had ground to a halt. He had no idea where they were.

They were standing in what appeared to be a large, white atrium, the whole room filled with a soft, white mist. There was a large, glass domed roof above them, through which pearly white light shone down. They couldn't see anything but blank whiteness through the windows. A few benches stood scattered around, and on either side of the room there appeared to be long tracklines, running through gaps in the floor. James gawked in surprise, as recognition hit him.

"It's a train station!" he gasped, pointing at the platform signs that seemed to invent themselves as he watched. Lily's eyes widened in recognition, and she yanked on James' arm.

"Not just any old train station - James, I think we're in King's Cross Station!"

She was right. As James looked around, the room seemed to build itself around him, and in his minds eye he saw once again the steaming, scarlet train on Platform Nine and Three quarters, and the jostling bodies fighting for space to board. He turned to see Lily smiling at him, but James didn't smile.

"When the hell did it look like this?" he asked, and Lily's smile faultered.

"I don't know", she muttered, "but that's definitely where we are." James nodded.

"So where do we go now?" Lily asked, and James thought for a minute.

"How do we get out?" he asked the room at large, and gasped in amazement as a large signpost materialised infront of them. James wondered briefly whether they were in the room of requirement - first the clothes, and now this - but didn't really believe it. After all, they hadn't wished for anything, and they hadn't been anywhere near the room anyway.

Lily, meanwhile, had stepped towards the signpost, and was gazing in consternation at them. James followed her gaze. There were simply two signs. The first sign pointed to the right read _'Godric's Hollow'_. The second pointed to the left, and said simply _'Onwards'._

"I think we need to board a train," said James, and no sooner had the words left his mouth, than the mist began to swirl infront of them once more. In front of them, on the tracks, stood the large, red, Hogwarts Express of James' memories. However, the train was deserted, and quiter than James had ever seen it. The door in front of them opened, and Lily and James held hands, and stepped on board. James looked at his wife, and saw the familiar look of determination in her eyes. She saw the same look in his, and took comfort from the feeling of his hand on hers.

"I think we need to say where we want to go." James whispered, and she nodded. Still gazing at his face, she opened her mouth, the answer already made.

"Take me to my son."

/o\o/o\o/o\o/

**_So that's chapter 1. Like I said, this idea has been done tons before, but I hope you still think it's worth reading, because I think I can make it original :P_**

**_Please please please, if you enjoyed this or think it sounds like it might be worth reading, leave me a comment. I'm not kidding when I say that they are what keeps me writing, and that if I don't get many reviews I may not be able to find the effort or muse to continue this. Just a word of warning :P_**

**_I'll try and upload soon, but not sure how quickly I'll be able too. Till next time..._**


	2. Return to Godric's Hollow

_**Hey guys, finally posting a new chapter - thank you so much to the few people who reviewed/followed/favourited this story, this update is for you. As always plleeaasseee could people comment to let me know what to they think, and I'll upload the next sooner :) Hope you enjoy the new chappie :D**_

Albus Dumbledore looked up, one of the many silver instruments scattered around his office lit up and began to whirr. In one fluid motion, he rose from behind his desk and swept over to the intrusive object. For several seconds he stared at the small puffs of smoke being emitted from the instrument, deciphering its message, before speaking.

"Yes, but where?". The machine puffed again, and Dumbledore nodded, before tapping it with his wand. The instrument fell silent, and Dumbledore swept from the office.

/o\o/o\o/o\

Lily opened her eyes with a gasp for the second time that day. However, she wasn't lying on the same smooth surface as she had been last time she woke up. Now, she was lying on what appeared to be rotten wood. She could feel the wet soil beneath her, soaking through her robes. It was pitch black, and the air was stifling and musty. Lily stretched out a hand, and almost screamed as it came into contact with something barely a foot above her head. She followed the something down with her arm, panicking as she felt all around and came to the dreaded conclusion; she was in a coffin.

This time she did scream. She smashed her hands against the sides of the box, feeling her nails break through the weak wood and the soil come tumbling in, falling on her face and into her mouth. Even as she gasped for breath, she realised that, sooner or later, the air would run out. She would lie dead in her coffin after all.

Just as Lily had given up hope, believing that she would never get to see her son's face again, there was a loud blast, and the lid of the coffin flew off, letting the sunlight stream in.

Lily flinched, and hid her eyes as the harsh glare struck her face. She felt as though she hadn't seen sunlight for an eternity, and wondered - if they'd had time to be buried - how long they had actually been 'dead'. Before she could come to any sort of conclusions, someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the ground, and she opened her eyes to find James' dirty face inches from her own, and his arms around her.

After a few minutes, James pulled away from her and began wiping some of the dirt offher face with his robes. Lily looked down and realised that she wasn't in the same robes that she had been given at King's Cross - she appeared to be wearing her best, black dress-robes, and saw that James was too.

There was a weak cough, and Lily looked up, realising for the first time that they weren't alone.

/o\o/o\o/o\

Dumbledore appeared in the Godric's hollow graveyard with a loud 'crack'. Everything was still and silent, and yet the instrument in his office had been telling him one thing clearly. There had a huge disturbance of magic - in the graves of Lily and James potter. An explosion of magic not seen in such magnitude since the event which put the couple in their graves in the first place.

Dumbledore had expected to find the place swarming with death eaters. Perhaps Voldemort had returned to the place where he was defeated to try and discover what 'secret powers' Harry Potter might have. However, now that he was here, Dumledore was forced to admit that the graveyard was in fact empty, and the graves undisturbed.

Albus Dumbledore kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, on his boot-clad feet, not wanting to look around at the village he once called home. But as he watched, he saw the self-same feet begin to move, almost of their own accord, carrying him to the place he at once both dreaded and longed for at the same time. The small gravestone looked unremarkable: cold granite, dotted with lichen and moss. However, Dumbledore's eyes quickly found the inscription. He reached out a long finger and traced the fading words.

_Kendra Dumbledore_. His fingers skimmed the words, and the birth and death dates, before freezing on the last section.

_And her daughter Ariana._

"Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also." he murmured. Suddenly, there was a muffled bang, followed by two sets of cries. Dumbledore looked around wildly, but the graveyard was as deserted as before. He followed the source of the sound, weaving his way between headstones, until coming to a rest before the twin Potter headstones. The noise was unmistakably coming from _inside_.

After only a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore cast a silent reducto curse at both gravestones, putting up a shield charm in case the makers of the noise should be dangerous. However, the sight that met his eyes was far different.

/o\o/o\o/o\

Lily turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore leaning against one a gravestone in shock, staring at the two of them as though looking at a ghost.

"Lily..." he breathed. "James... Is this real?" Lily thought this was a bit of a cliche thing to say, but decided to cut the headmaster some slack. He had, after all, just seen two of his ex pupils - and friends - emerge from their graves. She took a hesitant step forwards, not wanting to shock the old man more than they already had.

"Yes Professor. We're alive!" she said cautiously. Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the two of them. James took a step forward, placing himself slightly in front of Lily, and they held hands under the scutiny of their old professor as he muttered an incantation. Lily felt a wash of warmth rush through her body, making her hair ripple. Dumbledore's eyes visibly widened, and he visibly shook himself.

"It's really you..." he muttered, and when he looked back at them, his eyes were full of their old twinkle. He stepped forward and clasped them both to him in a hug.

"Well, I must say this is really quite amazing!" he said, eyes watering. "To see you two up and about after all this time... It's a marvel. It's more than that - it's a miracle!" He nodded to himself, and Lily saw the burning curiousity in his eyes. He was looking at them as though they were a puzzle he couldn't wait to unriddle. However, before letting themselves be questioned, Lily wanted some answers of her own.

"All this time? How long have we been... indisposed? I know it must have been a few days - probably weeks even - as they've had time for a funeral..." she took a deep breath and got straight to the crux of the matter. "And Albus, where's our son? Where's Harry?"

Albus looked at the young coupled with a great sorrow he usually asociated with old age rising inside him. These two wonderful people didn't know that they had been dead for almost fourteen years. They didn't know that they had missed most of their son's childhood. They didn't know that they had leapt straight from one war to another. And he didn't couldn't bring himself to tell them.

"Harry is safe. He's -" Albus hesitated at saying the word fine. He knew that his young charge was not fine, and could not pretend to kid himself otherwise. He settled for repeating himself. "He's safe."

Lily felt tears of relief pricking her eyes, as she fell into James' arms, who looked similarly relieved. The young man looked at his old headmaster with wide eyes.

"Thank you, sir." he said, looking Albus straight in the eye. "Thank you for looking after him."

And Albus didn't have the heart to correct him.

**_See that box towards the bottom of the screen? You put text in it. About what you thought of the story. Then you press 'Post'._**

**_That's called an update._**

_**XD**_


End file.
